Karen Q
| image = Karen Q - 0450de.png | names = Karen Q | height = | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Queens, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Johnny Rodz Damian Adams | debut = September 6, 2014 | retired = }} Karen Q is a Chinese-American professional wrestler. Early Life Karen was born and raised in Queens, New York. She spent 12 years as talented gymnast and played volleyball. She was also a diving competitor during her college years. Professional wrestling career Karen describes her inspirations growing up including watching matches and events featuring WWE's The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin. She also cited Chyna, Trish Stratus, and Lita as inspirational figures and influential leaders for the future women wrestlers. Victory Pro Wrestling (2014-present) Karen made her professional in-ring debut in 2014 on September 6 at VPW September Salvation where she wrestled a Triple Threat match won by Nikki Addams against Q and Monique. She returned on December 6 at VPW December Devastation losing to Nikki Addams in a rematch. She returned the following year on April 11, 2015 at VPW 100 in a Triple Threat match won by Brittney Savage against Q and Nikki Addams. On June 6 at VPW Upper Limits 2015, Karen Q joined a Four Way Elimination Match for the vacant VPW Women's Championship won by Nikki Addams against Karen, Ashley America and Deonna Purrazzo. Karen's in-ring feud with Addams continued, enhanced with championship gold on the line in their following matches including Women's Championship match at VPW Carnage In Centereach X on July 25, in which Addams successfully defended the title against Karen. A championship rematch was held on September 12 at VPW Gold Rush Rumble 2015, during which Karen scored a victory by count-out, but did not win the Women's title. On October 24 at VPW Autumn Uproar, Karen teamed with Xander Page to win a tag match against Nikki Addams & Razzle Dazzle. Karen's feud with Addams continued into 2016, beginning once more on January 16 at VPW King Of New York 2016 where she and Terra Calaway wrestled a tag team match won by Nikki Addams & Deonna Purrazzo. On March 5 at VPW Blood, Sweat & 10 Years, Karen teamed with Jorge Santi in a Mixed Three On Two Handicap match won by Nikki Addams, Razzle Dazzle & Timbershae. On April 30 at VPW Spring Fever 2016, Karen won the VPW Women's Championship from Nikki Addams. She went to successfully defend the title on June 4 at VPW Upper Limits 2016 against Addams and JL Coto. On February 4, 2017 at VPW King Of New York 2017, Karen successfully defended the VPW Women's Championship against Nodi. At VPW Upper Limits 2017 on April 29, she was scheduled to defend the title against White Girl. Game Changer Wrestling (2016-2017) Karen made her GCW debut on April 8 where she wrestled in a Four Way Elimination Match for the Number One Contendership for the GCW Women's Title, where she and challengers Miranda Vionette and Willow Nightingale were eliminated by Deonna Purrazzo. Women's Wrestling Revolution (2016-2017) On July 31, 2016 Karen made her debut at WWR Revolutionary where she defeated Davienne. Six months later on November 6 during Day #1 of the Beyond/WWR Tournament For Today event, she defeated Angie Skye in a dark match. On March 4, 2017, Karen returned at WWR Identity Crisis where she defeated Tasha Steelz. Beyond Wrestling (2016-2017) Karen made her debut on November 6, 2016 during Day #1 of the Beyond/WWR Tournament For Today show, defeating Angie Skye in a dark match. On December 29 at Beyond Party Animals, Karen teamed with Jordynne Grace in a tag team match won by Sonya Strong & Veda Scott. She returned on January 29, 2017 at Beyond Paying Paul in a match won by Veda Scott. On March 19 at Beyond Good Karma, Karen was defeated by Mistress Belmont in a singles match. At Beyond Feeling Minnesota held on April 30, she wrestled a Three Way Elimination match won by Deonna Purrazzo against Karen and Tasha Steelz. Ring Of Honor (2017) Karen made her debut on April 8 during the ROH Charm City Excellence TV Tapings, defeating Kelly Klein in a dark match by count-out. In wrestling *'Finishers' *Boston Crab *'Signature moves' *Running Spinning Heel Kick in the corner * Moonsault * Handspring back elbow, to a cornered opponent * Rolling Senton Championships and accomplishments *'Victory Pro Wrestling' :*VPW Women's Championship (1 time Current) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Chinese wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:New York wrestlers Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Empire alumni